The disadvantages inherent in conventionally placing surgical instruments on a tray adjacent to an operating field have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,380 to Zinnanti. The particular disadvantages associated with delivering large laparoscopic instruments to the operating area is there discussed as well. The solution proposed in this Zinnanti patent is to provide a tray system structure with sides and notch cross bars to position the laparoscopic instruments with their handles hanging down next to one another, so that a plurality could be arranged in adjacent placement, and in which the different types of laparoscopic instruments are held in position during assembly, sterilization, transportation and storage. While such a tray system may act adequately well, experience has shown that it does not go far enough in allowing for rapid and secure positioning of the laparoscopic instruments above the surgical field. As will be appreciated, such a feature would provide the surgeon quick and easy access to these instruments without the need for having to reach across the table or having to look away from the observing monitor to grasp onto the instrument needed. Further advantages will be seen by arranging the instruments so that their positioning can be continually adjustable in all 3 dimensions to include angle, height, and rotation--and, with the system being easily portable and autoclavable. Additional advantages will follow in an environment that significantly reduces, or in some cases eliminates, the dependence on a scrub technician, or frees the assistant to concentrate on other delegated tasks, besides creating additional room around the operating field. Not only will increased operating efficiency result, but the requirements for ancillary personnel could be reduced at the same time--all the while allowing for the positioning of the surgical instruments exactly where they are most needed. Thus, something beyond a mere laparoscopic instrument tray of U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,380 would be desirable to have.